


The Night's Sky

by xwingpilot



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: Phaenna(oc) takes a walk and meets up with a friend.





	The Night's Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



> This work is part of a trade with Avistella! Hopefully, you like it! ^-^

Wind played with the ends of Phaenna’s ombre hair, eyes piercing into the darkened sky. She moved mostly on autopilot, the action of walking up a steep hill a practiced one, one that required minimal thought. Phaenna’s mind was a blizzard of other things, pressing and more important than her moving legs. 

I need to relax, she thought.

Cresting the hill, Phaenna peered over the landscape. The night sky offered little in the way of light but the moon cast a pleasing glow over the land near her. Looking up, crystal blue eyes took in the stars and constellations, admiring the view and how her mind seemed to pause. 

Lovely, was the only thought that now occupied her mind. Shimmering lights above her seemed to captivate and mesmerize her for more than a moment, the moon moved at a snail’s pace, however, it was in a noticeably different place when she seemed to snap out of her captive haze. 

“Ahem…” 

An instinct in Phaenna made her stomach clench and a hand reach out before her head whipped around and she caught sight of the person standing a few feet ahead of her. How absorbed had she been to miss someone catching up to her? 

“Oh, Adam! You frightened me for a moment.” Phaenna took a breath and relaxed her posture, shifting to rest her weight on one leg to prop out her hip. “What brought you out here?” 

Adam, a true soldier in every sense, didn’t give anything away. He shifted a hair's breadth and kept his shoulders straight. “Simply enjoying a walk. Was going to ask if you would like to join me but you apparently were several steps ahead.” 

He chuckled at that, tilting his head up towards the stars then moved a step closer. Phaenna didn’t move from her spot, simply smiling now that she relaxed. “Well, someone has to be, Admiral, or else you wouldn’t know the sky from the ground.” 

Adam huffed, still amused, “so rude of you to assume I ever knew which was which in the first place there, Phaenna.” 

Shaking her head, Phaenna just closed the distance between them, stepping up to Adam’s side and glancing back up to the sky, catching how her friend’s eyes lingered on her face before her attention was diverted. Her shoulder bumped his, making him turn up his own head to the stars above them. 

Silence was comfortable between them, for a very long moment, before a content sigh escaped Adam. “Remarkable.” He breathed, “I never get tired of seeing such a wonderful sight.”

“Neither do I...I don’t think I could imagine never seeing the stars again, it would ruin me.” Phaenna thought out loud, mind wandering again as she lost herself in the sight. Adam momentarily forgotten. 

Taking the chance, now that he recognized her distraction, the Admiral tilted his head, looking over at his companion with curiosity. His mind had also wandered as of late, towards odd thoughts of things he acknowledged but didn’t fully understand. He had considered this for quite some time, even considered seeking Phaenna out to find out what she thought of it - quickly deciding against that and kept it to himself. At least for that moment.

However, now, looking at her next to him, something stirred in his chest. It left an uncomfortable lump in his throat and he coughed, earning her attention once again to be pulled from the sky. 

“...is something wrong?” Phaenna asked, eyes squinting as she tilted her head slightly, taking in the sight of Adam. His typical regalia marking him as just coming off a shift and she had to admit it was always a handsome fit on him. She fought the warmth coming up her neck and spreading over her cheeks. Odd. 

Adam sputtered, being caught. “I - I, um, no. Pardon, I simply am, thinking too much. Ha - that’s it - too much is in my mind at the moment and being out here is helping me relax, just a bit.” 

Blinking, his companion simply accepted his response. Phaenna wrapped her arms around herself and took a few steps away, crystal eyes on the horizon. Adam followed, a foot behind. 

“Y’know, I would have figured you’d be too busy to ever find an escape, Admiral. Always so busy and everything. We’ve hardly had any time to speak recently.” There was an undertone in Phaenna’s voice, slightly unhappy at his recent distance but trying to cover it. More wind pushed her hair around, resulting in a slight tremor of her shoulders as she squared them. Turning around, she smiled kindly towards Adam, “I am happy, though, that we caught each other tonight.” 

Adam’s mind blanked for a split second, before he smiled genuinely in return, a little upturn of his lips. He kept the distance between them but silently offered up his cloak by lifting it up on his left side, arm outstretched to Phaenna. Her eyebrow rose, but with her smile still in place, she closed the distance and settled under the weight of his arm and cloak. 

Brushing against his shoulder, she let out a small giggle. “Feeling a little cozy?” 

“Perhaps. Shush and enjoy, or I’ll take my warmth back.”

“Of course, of course. I’m never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.” Phaenna scrunched up her nose, “You smell...good? What are you wearing? I like it.” 

“I - what? Excuse me?” He blinked in response, before considering her question. “Musk? I haven’t showered today.” 

Phaenna moved her head so she could see Adam’s face, snuggling a bit deeper into the cloak as she did so. His eyes were wider than normal, gazing at her in return - an odd look to them. A part of her wanted to blurt out her questions, things burning in her mind, but another, thankfully stronger, part of her fought the urge. 

“...What is it?” The enigma of her mind spoke, his lips moving so slightly, she could have guessed they didn’t move at all. “Is there something on my face?” 

He chuckled quietly, before reverting back into a serious facade, noticing her aura of thoughtfulness. Twitching slightly when one of Phaenna’s hands reached up and touched his cheek, Adam fought the urge to move more. 

“You have the same look I do, when I can’t take my mind off something.” Phaenna blurted, against her better judgment, but instead of regretting it, she rolled with it. “Spit it out, it helps to talk. Trust me.” 

Adam’s eyes flicked from both of hers to the stars above them, then back again. Mouth moving once then twice, before words finally fell from it. “I am unsure of what to say...It’s a very confusing matter.” 

Phaenna said nothing, simply waited for him to continue, hand still in place. He blanked for a moment, before pushing worry out of his head and objectifying the question, making it easier to answer.

“I am very unsure about how to bring this up. However, since you are so adamant...I find myself, thinking of you. More than I’d like to admit and it leaves me very, very unsure.” 

Not missing a beat, she simply nodded, “what are you unsure about?”

“Everything? All of it? You? It’s all jumbled in my head and you are most often at the front of it.” Adam took a breath. “It, quite frankly, scares me. I have a duty, a job to do, a home to protect - and yet, my mind, my chest, it wants to be reminded of you. Always.” 

“Okay,” Phaenna tilted her head, softly moving her thumb over the skin of his cheek. “I think you just told me something very important.” 

Taking note of her softness and the amusement in her eyes, Adam nearly sighed in relief. “I did.” 

“Good. I appreciate it. Mostly because my mind and my heart is often yearning for you. It took you a while, I’m not going to lie, but I’m glad you finally got with the program Admiral.” 

He huffed, slightly embarrassed, cheeks turning a pleasing pink. “‘Finally got with the program’? Don’t tell me that, I feel like even more of a fool.” Adam shook his head, arm that was wrapped around Phaenna tugging her slightly closer. “I still have a lot to consider, my duty will never be finished, you know this.” 

Slipping her hand off of his face, she found his and intertwined their fingers. “Neither will mine, I’ll always have my job, my title. It’s a challenge but it is one I am very willing to try and work around.” 

“You make it sound so easy…”

“Is it not? You are always on my mind, as am I on yours. We will both be fools if we let ourselves let such a wonderful thing pass us by. Are you willing to try with me, Adam?”

His head moving down on its own accord, he nodded, eyes focused on Phaenna’s as she tilted her chin up. When their lips met, they both seemed to relax, just a fraction more. Adam moved his arm to support her back, the hand holding hers moved up to between their chests. When they pulled away from each other, Phaenna placed a small peck on Adam’s nose, giggling. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, I’ll have you know.” She whispered, pushing her forehead against his. 

“You should have, would have helped me come to my realization a bit sooner.” Adam squeezed her fingers, smiling. He continued, “it’ll be a challenge. I know that, but for you, I’m willing to work through anything.” 

Phaenna blinked, a single tear collecting in her left eye, resulting in Adam’s questioning look which she only brushed it away and laughed outright, “I’m just, happy. No one has ever said that before and I just - wow. Wow.” She took a deep breath and pulled away, but kept their hands woven. “Hey, let’s go for that walk you wanted. I really don’t want to go back right now, I’d rather spend my time with you.” 

Adam was led off for a few steps, Phaenna was momentarily reminded of a happy puppy by his expression. He happily followed her lead down the hill, passed a few flower patches. She stopped at a large tree, plopping down gracefully with Adam a step behind. 

“Cloak please.” She requested, which he appeased quickly. Shifting it so it laid over both of their shoulders. Phaenna settled against Adam’s side, humming happily. “I’m free till sunrise, stay with me?” 

“Always.” 

Phaenna ended up asleep less than ten minutes later, happily curled up close to Adam. He, however, ended up staying awake deep into the night. Also happy and content, he took turns watching the stars and watching his companion rest. When the light began to crest over the hill they were recently standing on, he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep - head on Phaenna’s, who snuggled just a bit closer.


End file.
